She May Be The One
by kphillips
Summary: Agent Diana Fowley causes Scully to reconsider her position with Mulder and the X-files. While taking time to think, Scully is abducted and Mulder seeks to find her.


She May Be The One  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder, Scully and the rest of the X-file gang, I just like to play with them every once and awhile.  
  
Rating: NC-17 so if you're not over 18 don't read this.  
  
Spoilers: Some references up through One Son (season 6)  
  
Category: XRA Mulder/Scully  
  
Keywords: Mulder/Scully romance Scully/Krycek  
  
Feedback: would love to know what you thought. Email me: xfstories@yahoo.com  
  
Summary: The relationship between Mulder and Scully has become so strained that Scully is considering leaving the X-files for good. But her kidnapping by what is left of the Syndicate has both she and Mulder rethinking their relationship.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Cigarette smoke filled the air as CSM lit yet another cigarette.  
  
"Cassandra?"  
  
"Gone"  
  
CSM sighed to himself wishing it weren't so, then continued  
  
"Our associates"  
  
"Mostly gone. You and Diana were the only two to leave the airfield alive."  
  
CSM and Diana exchanged a quick glance saying nothing. Until this moment, it hadn't really struck them just how lucky they were.  
  
"The vaccine?"  
  
"A few vials are still intact. Probably enough to help us complete the final phases of our testing. But."  
  
"But, we need another hybrid"  
  
"Yes"  
  
It was then that Diana spoke for the first time. "I thought all the test subjects had been destroyed or were too weak to handle the procedures?"  
  
"All but one"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Agent Scully"  
  
CSM took a long drag on his cigarette as he thought. He was fond of Scully in his own way. She has proved to be a very useful tool in handling Mulder over the years. Perhaps she could be used this one last time, although it would be disappointing to loose that bit of control over Mulder.  
  
"You must get her away from him or he will ruin everything"  
  
Diana smiled. "It won't take much. Mulder has already pushed her away more than he knows. All it will take is a little push from me and she will go over the edge."  
  
"How do we know that Mulder won't follow her?"  
  
"I will keep him too busy"  
  
"See that you do" CSM stated leaving the room.  
  
Diana turned to the man who was sitting quietly now in the corner. She walked over to him and kissed him softly on the lips. "Well Alex, do you think you can handle me seducing Mulder?"  
  
Alex Krycek pulled her onto to his lap and replayed "Wait to you see what I have in store for Scully".  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Scully was uptight, keyed up and generally worn out but still resentful that the FBI was making her take her mandatory vacation right now.  
  
It wasn't that she didn't have the perfect place picked out. It was spa in the hills of Arizona miles from anywhere with no phones, no computers, no 'real' technology just plenty of pampering.  
  
Part of her was looking forward to escaping for a couple of weeks with no one, not even her mother knowing where she was going.  
  
She thought about telling Mulder, after all she told him practically everything, but the rift between them right now was too deep and she needed some time to think and him and her.  
  
Scully hit the print button on her computer and waited for the last of the reports to come out of the printer. She was still at Quantico having done autopsies on many of the bodies that had been found in the hanger.  
  
Not much remained of the corpses, but she was hoping to have gathered enough data so that Mulder could find some answers in her absence.  
  
Mulder and Diana she corrected herself. The thought of the dark-haired woman sent more tension to her shoulders and had her stomach reeling yet again.  
  
She had no 'real' proof that Diana was up to no good but had enough to at least bring up the possibility. Still Mulder had ignored her research into Diana's past and shown little faith in her theories.  
  
And it hurt.  
  
Scully wasn't sure if the hurt came from his lack of trust in her or because she was just plain jealous of Diana and of the relationship she and Mulder once had. Scully was almost certain that Diana wanted to continue that relationship and it drove her to distraction.  
  
"Well," Scully thought "I will have plenty of time to think about all of that while I am sitting in the hot tub in Arizona". She gathered up the papers and proceeded to her car.  
  
"All that is left for me is to drop these reports off with Mulder and get ready to leave" Scully thought to herself.  
  
She smiled at herself knowing it would not be that easy to drag herself away from her partner for two whole weeks. Especially when in her heart she knew she was worried about loosing him to Diana in more ways than one.  
  
She pulled out of the parking lot determined to savor these moments with Mulder instead of ruining them with yet another senseless argument.  
  
Scully didn't notice the man sitting in the sports car on the corner slowly dialing his cell phone.  
  
"She is on her way. You know what to do".  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Diana and Mulder were in his office chatting about what happened at the airfield. Diana stood relatively still watching Mulder pace as he went through his many theories.  
  
"God" Diana thought "I do miss him sometimes, even though he does tend to ramble on sometimes". She glanced at her watch and knew it was time to make her move.  
  
Slowly she got up and stopped Mulder mid-pace, pinning him up against his desk with his back to the door.  
  
He looked at her puzzled. "What is it Diana?"  
  
"I was just thinking Fox, how much I missed these times with you. Discussing a case, hearing you view your theories, deciding on our course of action. Spending the mornings in bed planning after making love all night long."  
  
Mulder shifted his weight obviously uncomfortable with not only what she was saying, but how she was saying it. She was softly stroking his cheek now. He was so distracted that he didn't hear the small 'ding' of the elevator as it reached its basement destination.  
  
Diana did and continued her assault on his senses. She placed one hand on his shoulder and was just moving into kiss him when she spotted Scully out of the corner of her eye -standing there for a second with her mouth literally open in shock before quickly turning and silently walking away.  
  
"Good timing" Diana thought as she brushed her lips against Mulder's. She knew seeing Scully so upset would only add to the excitement when she bedded Mulder.  
  
But he surprised her.  
  
He slowly pushed her away.  
  
"Diana" he said softly "I'm sorry, I just don't think this is a good idea"  
  
Diana was surprised to find herself so angry at him. Did he really mean that much to her. "Why, are you scared Scully might catch us?"  
  
"No it's not that" he started thanking the powers to be that Scully hadn't seen what had almost happened "I just don't feel that way about you any more."  
  
"Oh, I see." Diana said. "But you will, dear Mulder" she thought to herself "it is me you will turn to for comfort soon enough"  
  
"I'm sorry Mulder, I guess I just got wrapped up in memories" Diana said as she stepped away from him. "Can I at least interest you in dinner?"  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks. Scully is supposed to be dropping me off her report before she heads out on vacation. Things haven't been too great between us recently and I want to at least be here to say goodbye to her before she leaves".  
  
Diana nodded wished Mulder a goodnight and stepped into the elevator. As soon as the door closed, she took out her cell phone.  
  
"Well? Did you screw him yet?"  
  
"Not yet, but I will - don't worry. I did manage to get quite a rise out of the stoic Agent Scully though."  
  
"Good"  
  
"She had a handful of folders in her hands - reports for him. I assume she will leave them for him at his apartment knowing that he is waiting for her here."  
  
"I already have that covered. She will discover quite a site when she arrives"  
  
"Great and Alex?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I'll be waiting for you at my hotel."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Scully checked for Mulder's car before she pulled into an empty parking space. It wasn't there. She knew it wouldn't be there. He was down at headquarters waiting for her reports.  
  
Waiting with Diana.  
  
Scully was mad at herself for running away from the scene she saw in their office. The rational part of her brain knew that looks could be deceiving and that she should at least give her partner the benefit of the doubt.  
  
They had been through so much together and had such trust in each other, he deserved a right to say his piece before she passed judgment.  
  
"I will just put these on his desk with a note for him to call me" Scully said as she turned the key in the door. "I know he will tell me the truth, even if I don't want to hear it"  
  
Scully pushed the door open and flicked on the light. As she glanced around the room, she almost dropped the files in her hands at the site in front of her.  
  
On the coffee table were two wine glasses and an empty bottle of wine. All around the living room were candles that had obviously burned well into the night.  
  
It appeared that she wasn't the only one who had stayed up must of the previous night. While she was carving up bodies at Quantico, Mulder was here busily entertaining.  
  
Scully slowly released the breath the hardly knew she was holding and quietly walked over to Mulder's desk kicking over his trash basket by mistake in her hurry to rid herself of the files.  
  
Bending over to pick up it, she saw the last piece of damning evidence. There crumpled up in the garbage that was all over the floor, was the foil wrapper of a condom.  
  
Scully picked it up and just stared at it for a moment before carefully righting the trash basket and placing it inside.  
  
"At least you are practicing safe sex" she muttered to herself as a lone tear ran down her face.  
  
She knew now that is was too late. That this time she had lost Mulder for good.  
  
Scully gently placed the files on his desk and grabbed a blank piece of paper and a pen. She scribbled a quick note and left in on top of the folders.  
  
Holding in all the emotions that were roaring inside of her, she quietly let herself out of Mulder's apartment.  
  
After locking the door, she thought briefly about sticking her copy of his key through the mail slot in the door. But then thought better of it.  
  
"If I do that he will just come after me tonight" Scully thought as she slowly walked down the hall to the elevator. "Of course he may come after me as soon as he realizes what I have seen too" she thought as the doors slowly closed in front of her.  
  
"Unless of course, Diana keeps him too busy"  
  
Krycek watched from the car across the street as Scully slowly came out of Mulder's building and got inside her car. He felt a twinge of guilt as he watched her slump over her steering wheel and start to cry.  
  
Despite being enemies at times, Krycek respected Scully and found her incredibly sexy.  
  
He pushed the thoughts of sympathy out of his head and he watched her slowly drive away. "I'll have my time with you Agent Scully" he said to himself "soon enough"  
  
But first he had to put Mulder's apartment back to the way it was just an hour ago.  
  
++++++  
  
Mulder sat at his computer blankly looking at the screen. The horrid images of burned bodies on the screen could not hold his attention.  
  
Too much else was going on.  
  
"What is going on here?" he thought as he thought back at Diana's obvious pass at him. "Am I truly an idiot not to see that coming?"  
  
He got up to pace. "Am I even a bigger idiot for not taking her up on it? God knows how long it has been since I had gotten laid"  
  
He stopped his pacing and sighed. He knew exactly why he had turned Diana down even as his body had tried to betray him.  
  
Scully.  
  
He just couldn't do it to her.  
  
He wasn't sure why, but he just knew that going to bed with Diana would be the last nail in the coffin as far as his relationship with Scully was concerned. Somehow things had gotten all messed up over the past few months and he was determined to get things back on track.  
  
He knew he had no true feelings for Diana right now and why risk so much for so little. "Even if she was good in bed" he joked with himself.  
  
Mulder sat back down and once again glanced at his computer noticing the clock in the lower right hand corner telling him that it was almost 11pm.  
  
Mulder bolted upright and looked at his watch to confirm the time. It was indeed almost 11.  
  
"Scully should have been here ages ago" he said to himself and he grabbed the phone worried that something had happened to his partner. He punched in her cell phone number and tapped his fingers nervously on the desk waiting for her to answer.  
  
"You have reached Special Agent Dana Scully" the message began and Mulder began to panic ever so slightly. After hearing the beep he said "Scully, it's me. Where the hell are you? Trying to get in a good scare before heading off on vacation? Call me. Please".  
  
He hung up and quickly looked up the morgue number at Quantico. It took awhile, but someone finally picked up the phone there.  
  
"Hi, this is Special Agent Mulder, is Agent Scully still there?"  
  
"I am sorry Agent Mulder, but Agent Scully left quite awhile ago. Would you like me to check when she signed out?"  
  
"Please, I'll hold"  
  
Mulder paced back and forth for what seemed like an eternity until the voice on the phone said "Agent Mulder, she left around 7:30"  
  
"Thank you" Mulder muttered as he hung up the phone.  
  
Seven thirty - he was in the office then, with Diana. "Perhaps she is waiting for me at my apartment trying to avoid Diana" Mulder rationalized to himself as he grabbed his car keys and headed out of the building.  
  
Even so, he couldn't shake the feeling of dread the engulfed his body.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Being the efficient person that she is, Scully was already packed and ready to go when she returned to her house.  
  
"Thank goodness" she said to herself and she quickly changed her clothes and threw the last of her personal items into a tote bag. "I should be far away before Mulder even realizes I am gone".  
  
She looked around the room, double-checking that everything would be okay until she returned again.  
  
Scully put down her bag realizing that she had forgotten to turn off her computer and went over to it to do so.  
  
She read again the email she had written and sighed wondering to herself how the recipient would feel upon receiving it in the morning.  
  
"I'm not going to worry about that now" she said to herself turning off the machine and grabbing her bags. "I have plenty of time for that."  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Mulder reached his apartment quickly and was more disappointed than he realized when he saw that Scully wasn't there waiting for him.  
  
He walked into the darkened room and switched on the light. Something wasn't right, he thought to himself.  
  
Someone had been here.  
  
And then he saw them.  
  
The stack of reports sitting neatly on his otherwise cluttered desk. There was a note on top of them.  
  
He picked it up and read it.  
  
"I'm sorry it had to end this way"  
  
"That's it?" Mulder said out loud. Now he was truly in a panic.  
  
"This is worse than I thought. I have to see her and I have to see her now"  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
"Mulder, do you realize you are so predictable" Krycek said out loud as he watched Mulder race from his building.  
  
"Do you even know what power she has over you? What a broken man you will be when you realize she is gone? What will you do when you realize that soon I will have power over her?"  
  
Krycek chuckled as he started his car. He had to go pack. He was headed out to Arizona but first, he thought, he would spend a day or two in Diana's bed.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
The apartment was as dark and totally still when Mulder let himself in. There was no sign of Scully. She was gone.  
  
Mulder sat on the couch and put his head in his hands trying to fight off the tears that were threatening to spring forth.  
  
"Oh Scully, what have I done?" he thought "and how am I ever going to face the next two weeks without you" He wiped a few stray tears away and said out loud "What will I do if you don't forgive me?"  
  
He turned and left the building crying quietly.  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
Scully sipped on her cup of coffee and she drove along the highway. It was quickly getting cold, but it was the caffeine not its warmth that she needed.  
  
She was tired, but she wanted to put in a few more hours before she stopped to rest. She wanted to put a bit more distance between her and her partner, just in case.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Diana was waiting for Mulder when he walked into his office.  
  
"You're late" Diana stated noting his tired eyes and sad disposition "Bad night?"  
  
"You could say that"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Mulder opened his mouth to begin to tell his old friend and former lover his concerns about Scully, himself and the mess he made of things. But before he uttered a word, he decided against it.  
  
"Just thinking too much - again" he said trying to smile.  
  
"Well, Skinner wants you and I in his office ASAP. I assume he has assignment for us"  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Yes, us. I volunteered to take Scully's place on the X-files while she was on vacation. Didn't I tell you?"  
  
"Great" Mulder muttered walking out the door. Now Scully was really going to kick his butt when she returned.  
  
"Agents have a seat" Skinner said not rising from his desk when they entered his office.  
  
"Seems we are having a bit of a problem"  
  
"What's that Sir?" Mulder asked. Usually Mulder knew what the problem was before entering the office (mainly because he often caused it) but this time he was clueless.  
  
"I received an email this morning"  
  
"From?"  
  
"Agent Scully"  
  
Mulder felt the pit of his stomach drop. "Scully?"  
  
Diana glanced down not wanted to give away her look of hopeful expectation.  
  
"I won't go into detail Agent Mulder, because she asked me not to, but the gist of it is that she has requested to join the California task force on a three month special assignment starting immediately after her vacation."  
  
Skinner looked up and saw the look of total disbelief on Mulder's face and continued. "They had been after her for a while to help them out but she was hesitant to leave her work here. Obviously that has changed" Skinner looked over at Diana waiting for her response.  
  
Diana wanted to jump for joy but kept her features composed.  
  
"Sounds like a great opportunity for her" Diana said. She glanced over at Mulder who looked like he had just lost his best friend.  
  
Perhaps he had.  
  
"That is why, unless you have some objection Agent Mulder, I am going to grant her request"  
  
Mulder sat a moment knowing that Skinner was waiting for his response.  
  
"Do it." Mulder said in a whisper so low it could hardly be heard. "Whatever she wants."  
  
Skinner nodded slowly and then turned to Diana. Agent Fowley, I assume you would like to stay on the X-files for the duration of Agent Scully's leave?" She nodded.  
  
"Fine. If you will excuse us now, I would like to have a word in private with Agent Mulder"  
  
Diana nodded and left the room glancing over at Mulder as she did. He looked like a man who had the wind knocked out of him. She shuttered to think of what he would look like when he realized the full extent of their plans for Scully.  
  
At least she would be there to pick up the pieces and hopefully get him to join her in her personal quest.  
  
Skinner waited until Diana shut the door before turning to Mulder. "Well?"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Don't look so damned confused Mulder, surely you must have seen this coming?"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"You don't have to be a rocket scientist to know that things have not been right between you and Scully for some time now. Not since the Gibson Price case."  
  
"Not since Diana returned on the scene" Mulder thought to himself.  
  
"I will admit that things have been a bit strained between Scully and myself but I have no idea what drove her to this point"  
  
"The answer to that is simple Mulder. You. You or something you did, made her make this decision. I can only hope you can get hold of her and convince to reconsider before she decides to leave DC permanently."  
  
"She is off on vacation"  
  
"I know, but thought you would know where to reach her."  
  
"No, she told no one, not even her mother. She said she wanted two weeks of peace and quiet"  
  
"Scully deserves that. She starts are her new position two weeks from today. I want you to let her settle in for a few days and then fly out there to talk to her."  
  
"Yes sir." Mulder rose from his seat wondering how he was ever going to survive the next two weeks.  
  
"And Mulder - don't screw this up"  
  
"Yes sir" Mulder replied. "I am sure whatever the problem is, Scully and I can work through it".  
  
Mulder fully believed that as he headed down to his office. Scully and he had been partners for 6 years and had survived more ups and downs than most marriages survive and they were still together. Surely Scully just wanted some downtime to think and relax and when she returned they could take up where they had left off.  
  
Feeling somewhat optimist that he could convince his partner to return to DC, and him, Mulder walked into his office and picked up the stack of mail that had been left on his desk.  
  
Amongst the letters was a small padded envelope addressed to him with no return address. Mulder didn't need one since he knew immediately that the envelope was from Scully.  
  
"I wonder what this is all about?" he thought to himself as he opened the envelope and tipped it over to empty its contents. Out plopped a single key on an Apollo 11 keychain.  
  
He ripped the envelope open looking for a note but there was nothing. Nothing but the key to his apartment on the keychain he had given her for her birthday.  
  
"Shit" he said to himself. "She really means it this time."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Scully rolled down her window and breathed in the warm Arizona air. It was hot enough for her to use the air conditioning, but she enjoyed feeling the breeze on her face.  
  
It refreshed her and for the first times in days she actually smiled. "Not much longer" she said making a turn onto a narrow winding street. "Before too long I will be up to my ears in pampering. I can't wait"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Things to be moving along quite nicely" CSM said as he lit yet another cigarette. "Even I didn't expect the extreme reaction Agent Scully had when confronted by Agent Mulder's apparent feelings for Agent Fowley."  
  
"It was a beautiful thing to watch" Krycek replied. "If things keep going this well for us, you may get your hybrid and Mulder"  
  
"Mulder rejected Diana's advances towards him. Perhaps he is feeling a bit more than plutonic about his partner these days. I think I can get to him through her."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I think I know just what to do to get Mulder to snap. After that, I think you will find him more than willing to join our noble cause."  
  
"And Diana, is she sure of her role in all this?"  
  
"Yes, she will keep an eye on him and try to keep Mulder occupied as well. With his fondness for self-guilt, we hope to have him beating himself up because of his behavior during Scully's absence."  
  
"Do you think that will work?"  
  
"He went looking for comfort when she was abducted, I see no reason why he would not do the same now"  
  
"And Diana is willing to provide that comfort?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
CSM snubbed out his cigarette and nodded his head. "Begin at once"  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
The Roaring Brook Spa was everything the brochure claimed it would be. Large bright rooms complete with comfortable chairs and a huge comfortable bed.  
  
Every guest not only got their own room, with plenty of privacy, but got treated to massages, wraps and other soothing remedies all day long.  
  
There were long paths on which to walk and an impressive library from which you could find a novel in which to loose yourself.  
  
"This is paradise" Scully thought to herself and she sat in the shade sipping a glass of decaf iced tea. "If only Mulder was here" she thought before she could stop herself. "He needs some place like this"  
  
As much as she didn't want to, Scully could do little else but think about her partner. Her thoughts went from fantasizing about the two of them making love to agonizing over the thought that he was spending his nights in the arms of another woman.  
  
No matter how many times she told herself that they each had their own life to live and their partnership shouldn't be affected by the his love life, she knew it did.  
  
She knew it wasn't logical but she was jealous pure and simple. Why was another question? Did she want Mulder more now since someone else was obviously after him or had she always wanted him and was now worried it was too late.  
  
Scully was pretty sure she knew the answer.  
  
She assumed Mulder would always be there for her and when the time was right, they would be together.  
  
She assumed wrong.  
  
Having admitted to herself that she did indeed having true feelings for Mulder was a step forward, she knew that. But the harder question to answer was what to do about those feelings.  
  
Should she tell Mulder how she felt? Should you return to DC and keep her mouth shut? Should she leave and get on with her own life?  
  
"I don't want to think about it now" she said getting up and placing her glass down on the small table next to her chair. "I think I will go for a walk instead".  
  
As she headed down the path into the woods, a man watched her from the main building.  
  
"Have you run the tests on the patient yet?" He asked the man in the white lab coat standing next to him.  
  
"Yes. Dr. Scully is in fine health. She seems to have recovered nice from her previous injuries and her bout with cancer."  
  
"Excellent. So we can begin?"  
  
"Yes. We will start placing medication in her morning shake as you requested"  
  
"It will do her no permanent harm?  
  
"No, it will just take some of the fight out of her so she will be easier to handle when you decide it is time for her to leave"  
  
Krycek nodded and turned away. "Soon Scully" he thought to himself "you and are I going to bring your partner down to his knees"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mulder tried to start each day at work not thinking about how many more days until he could see Scully again. It was without the longest two weeks of his life.  
  
Work wise, things went smoothly enough. Diana and he fell back into the habit of working together with little complication. She didn't talk about Scully and Mulder appreciated that.  
  
They did talk about cases and the future of the X-files but neither made any mention of who would be manning them in the days to come. Mulder could not bring himself to think that Scully might not be coming back and Diana wisely kept her hopes to herself.  
  
She knew in a few more days she would be all that Mulder had left.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Scully had the feeling that she was being watched. She knew it was silly but couldn't shake the feeling and put it down to the fact that her subconscious was probably hoping the Mulder would arrive on a white horse and carry her away.  
  
As much as she wished that, she knew that it wouldn't happen - especially since she had sent him back his apartment key. She thought by doing that she would have sent a strong and clear message to Mulder to stay away.  
  
But she knew (or rather hoped) that he would ignore that request as he had ignored so many others in the past.  
  
"Too many X-files" she thought to herself and she poured herself a bath. "The next thing you know, I will be thinking that the Fluke monster is going to come out of the bathtub" she laughed at herself then and even harder when she checked to make sure the tub was secure before she got in.  
  
Scully lay back and let the bubbles surround her slowly sipping on the fruit smoothie that had been delivered to her moments before. She thought it tasted a bit funny but put it off as being some sort of secret ingredient before drifting off to sleep.  
  
In her dreams she could see him as clear as day. He was standing on the other side of the bathroom window banging on it desperately trying to get her attention. Try as she could, she could not make out what he was trying to tell her. She rose from the tub, dripping wet and went over to the window just in time to see Mulder pulled back into the fog.  
  
"They are coming for you Scully!" he screamed as he disappeared.  
  
Scully jerked awake and it took a couple of minutes for her to remember exactly where she was and the fact that her partner wasn't with her. She stood up and bent over the tub to drain the water still thinking about what Mulder had said to her in her dream.  
  
"Nonsense" she said out loud as she wrapped a towel around herself. "I definitely have been on too many X-files"  
  
All night long Scully struggled to erase the image of Mulder's warning from her brain and all night long she failed.  
  
Finally she decided to pass the time by writing out some postcards. Not many, just one to her mother and one to each of her brothers. Nothing too exciting, just telling them how much she was enjoying herself and how beautiful the facilities were.  
  
She stamped them and was about to put them aside to be mailed when she picked up her mother's card again. She added a small footnote to the card and went to bed and finally got to sleep.  
  
Scully's dreams were full of Mulder again but this time there were sweet dreams filled with them laughing together, holding hands and gently making love to each other. She woke up the next morning well rested but missing him terribly.  
  
Scully dressed quickly when she noticed that she had slept in and was on the verge of missing breakfast. She was starving and although they mainly served only fruit smoothies for breakfast, she had no intention of missing them.  
  
She popped her postcards in the mailbox and made her way into the dining room. Just in time.  
  
"Thank goodness" Krycek said watching her down her smoothie hungrily. "I thought you were going to miss our date".  
  
Scully chatted with the other occupants of the dining room for awhile and decided to head back to her room for a few minutes before her morning yoga class. Although she felt fairly refreshed upon waking, now she felt sluggish and had no idea why.  
  
"Am I coming down with something?" she thought to herself as she opened her cottage door. "Why do I feel so tired?"  
  
Scully barely made it to the bed before collapsing. She fought to stay awake realizing slowly that something was indeed wrong with her.  
  
Scully thought she spotted someone standing in the dark corner of her room. She blinked and blinked again trying to get her vision to clear. Her eyes widen as she was finally able to get her brain to register the identity of the person.  
  
"Oh my God, it's you!" she muttered before passing out completely.  
  
Krycek smiled to himself. "Yes, it's me Scully and you and I are going to have some fun".  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The bright lights hurt her eyes as she slowly opened them. She didn't know if the room she was in was indeed that bright or if she was just overly sensitive to light because of the drugs that were forced into her system.  
  
Her eyes adjusted and she slowly looked around the room trying to gage her surroundings.  
  
The room was small and furnished like your standard hospital room but Scully knew without a doubt she was not in a hospital. At least not in a normal hospital.  
  
She was no longer dressed in her workout clothes and was wearing little more than a hospital gown. She frowned at the thought of Krycek being involved in the changing of her clothes.  
  
Her arms were sore from what appeared to be places where they had drawn her blood and her right arm was still connected to some sort of drip. Scully tried to read the letters on the plastic bag being held upright, but couldn't.  
  
She wasn't restrained in the bed, but knew without a doubt that she would not be going anywhere anytime soon. She could barely lift her head without it spinning let alone maneuver out of her room.  
  
The door to her room squeaked open and in walked Krycek wearing a sneer on his face.  
  
"Sleep well Agent Scully?"  
  
"What do you want with me Krycek?"  
  
"Lots of things, Dana but I am not really sure if I want to let you in on all of them right now"  
  
"What have you done to me? What is this?" she pointed to the substance that was slowly being poured into her body.  
  
"So far all we have taken from you is some blood. To do some basic screenings. To see how useful you may be to us in the future." Krycek walked around the room and sat on Scully's bed pushing a lone piece of hair behind her ear. Scully turned her head away from him. "No damage done - yet. The drip is to increase your hormone levels, give you extra nutrients and to keep you from having the energy to leave us."  
  
"My hormone levels? Why?" Scully demanded.  
  
"I just want to make you horny" Krycek sneered as he got up started to leave the room. "You and I are going to have some fun later on."  
  
"In your dreams Krycek" Scully muttered glaring at him.  
  
Krycek laughed out loud. "With any luck they will be your dreams and Mulder's nightmares!"  
  
Scully just stared at the door after he closed it wondering what he meant by that comment. Before she could help herself, she was asleep again.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Have the preliminary tests be done?" CSM asked from behind his large oak desk.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"And?"  
  
"The results are not final but there are definitely some scant traces of alien DNA in Scully's blood"  
  
"Enough to clone?"  
  
"We are not sure yet, but probably enough to at least help us perfect the vaccine"  
  
"Good. And what of Mulder? He will be looking for her soon enough - do you still think you can break him?"  
  
"I think I have come up with a way to break them both"  
  
"Excellent"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mulder tried not to seem too eager when Scully's vacation time drew to a close. "Only a few more days until I can see her again" he thought. "Only a few more days until I can right the terrible wrong I have committed against her"  
  
Diana couldn't help but notice that Mulder's attitude improved as the days went by. She had to wonder if even Mulder realized the affect his red- headed partner had on him.  
  
She knew the blow he was about to receive and felt sorry for him. Almost.  
  
"Within a week you will be a broken man Fox. Broken and ready to be remolded by me"  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mulder rubbed his eyes trying to identify the sound he was hearing. Finally he figured out it was his cell phone and jumped out of bed trying to locate it.  
  
"Mulder" he said sleepily.  
  
"Fox?" a shy voice said.  
  
At the sound of the voice, Mulder focused more intently. "Mrs. Scully?"  
  
"Yes, Fox. It's me. Can you come here right away?"  
  
Mulder glanced at his watch. It said 3am. He began to panic.  
  
"What is it Mrs. Scully?" he blurted unable to keep the fear out of his voice.  
  
"I would rather not say over the phone. Just get here."  
  
Mulder muttered "yes" and disconnected the phone.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mulder remembered little of the drive over to Mrs. Scully's house and even less of how he managed to dress himself and grab his weapon.  
  
Something was wrong, very wrong for her to be calling him so late.  
  
Maggie Scully was fully dressed when she opened the door even though it was close to 4am. It also appeared she had been crying.  
  
Maggie embraced Mulder for a moment or two before thanking him for coming and leading him into the living room.  
  
"I made some coffee Fox," she began "I thought we could use it"  
  
Mulder took the cup she offered forcing himself to keep quiet and wait for Maggie to tell him what was going on.  
  
Maggie took a deep breath and began. "Fox, as you know Dana has been on vacation" Fox nodded so she continued "and even I didn't know where she was. She knew I would worry about her so she promised me that she would send me at least one postcard from whenever she was so I knew she was alright and that she would call me as soon as she arrived in her hotel in California."  
  
Fox mind started to panic but he remained silent.  
  
"The card came on Friday just as I expected. Nothing too exciting. Having fun. Great place. Your basic vacation postcard. I really thought nothing of it until just a little while ago."  
  
"Why was that Mrs. Scully?"  
  
"Well Sunday came and went and no phone call from Dana. I thought that was rather odd considering she always carries her cell phone and she knew I would worry. I tried to calm myself down and tell myself that perhaps her plane had been late arriving and that she didn't want to wake me."  
  
Maggie put her coffee cup down and began to slowly pace the room.  
  
"Monday came and still nothing. I began to get truly nervous. And yesterday when I still hadn't heard from her, I called the Bureau out in California to try and track her down."  
  
"And?"  
  
"She had yet to report in. Apparently she emailed them saying she was being detained on an important personal matter and that she would report as soon as she could."  
  
"That doesn't sound like Scully" Mulder muttered.  
  
"No it doesn't. Both you and I know that it would take a major disaster for Dana to miss an assignment. And it is even more unlikely that she wouldn't let one of us know if she wasn't going to be there." Maggie smiled a little smile "She knows how we both worry about her so."  
  
Mulder hung his head feeling another wave of guilt pass over him. "I don't know if she would have called me Mrs. Scully." Maggie looked at him and he continued "Our relationship has been going so well these past few weeks."  
  
"I know Fox" she said quietly sitting down next to him. Mulder looked perplexed and she smiled before continuing "I guessed that when Dana said she had to go off and think. But don't doubt for a minute that she doesn't care about you Fox. She does. More than either or you realize"  
  
Fox just stared at her and she shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. "But telling you my theories on Dana's feelings is not why I called you here."  
  
Mulder waited for her to continue. "I stayed up late tonight trying to contact the people in California when suddenly something about her postcard to me stuck me."  
  
"I thought you said it was a normal postcard"  
  
"That is what I thought when I first read it. I read it again and decided to call you."  
  
Maggie opened a small drawer in the end table and took out a postcard depicting a lovely picture of the mountains. Handing it to Mulder she said "Read it yourself."  
  
"Mom"  
  
"This place is heaven. So much so that even Missy would approve. They are truly pampering me and I am actually relaxing. I am glad I came. Talk to you soon - Dana"  
  
Mulder thought to himself that it was a normal postcard message but then noticed a small note scribbled in the corner with a different color ink. Obviously written later than the original message.  
  
"If anything happens, call M"  
  
Mulder swallowed hard and looked at Mrs. Scully unable to hide his panic now. "You are right. Something is wrong here, very wrong and Scully knew it before she sent this card."  
  
He was already on his feet before Maggie could speak.  
  
"May I keep this for now?" he asked. Maggie nodded hating to separate herself from her daughter's last words to her but knowing that Fox would need the evidence to help find her.  
  
"Mrs. Scully, I know she wanted to keep her vacation spot a secret" he began "but do you have any idea where she went or how she got there?"  
  
"Not really, all I know is that she was worried about her car being in good working order before she left. I assume she drove but I am not sure."  
  
Mulder nodded and walked over to Mrs. Scully to give her a hug. "Don't worry, I'll find her" he said as he pulled away.  
  
"I know you will Fox" Maggie said trying not to cry again. "I know you will".  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mulder sat in Skinner's office waiting for him to arrive just a few hours later. Skinner walked in promptly at 6:30 and appeared surprised to have Mulder sitting in his office waiting for him.  
  
Mulder was not known for keeping regular hours at the Bureau and often arrived late. Skinner knew something had to be up for before him sat an obviously very worried and very tense man.  
  
"Agent Mulder"  
  
"Sir"  
  
"And what do I owe the honor of this early morning visit?"  
  
"It's about Scully"  
  
"Agent Mulder, we have already been over this. You are to leave on Thursday night to fly out to California"  
  
"You don't understand sir. She's gone"  
  
"Gone?"  
  
"Yes sir. She didn't report in to her assignment in California."  
  
"That doesn't sound like her. How did you find this out?"  
  
"Her mother contacted me early this morning."  
  
Skinner took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes while he quietly listened to Mulder tell him everything he knew.  
  
He agreed with Mulder that something was wrong and that most likely Scully had disappeared under suspicious circumstances.  
  
"Sir, I want to leave immediately"  
  
"To go where? Agent Mulder I agree with you that things here do not look good right now but you can't go flying off to who knows where at the drop of a hat"  
  
Mulder just stared at him.  
  
"I will call my contacts in California and get as much information as I can about Scully's correspondence with them. In the meantime, you and Agent Fowley should start gathering as much evidence as you can. We will meet back here at 1pm."  
  
"Agent Fowley, sir?"  
  
"She is your partner right now Mulder. You need someone to keep you on track right now."  
  
Mulder nodded thinking that Scully would absolutely hate the fact that Diana was going to help in her search.  
  
Mulder got up to leave when Skinner interrupted him. "Agent Mulder?  
  
Mulder turned to him "We will find her"  
  
Mulder barely nodded his acknowledgement as he left the office closing the door behind him.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Froehike awoke to the sounds of banging on the front door. He glanced at the clock "7:30 - who would want us at this early hour" he thought dragging his tired body out of bed.  
  
He looked through the peephole and spotted a pacing Mulder on the verge of banging on the door again.  
  
"Hold on Mulder" he yelled through the door as he began the long process of unlocking the many locks that kept the Lone Gunman in and the rest of the world out. "Where's the fire?"  
  
"The fire, Froehike" Mulder said and he pushed past him "is with your little red-headed fantasy"  
  
"Scully?" Froehike was instantly awake now.  
  
"Yeah, Scully - I think she has been taken, again."  
  
Froehike eyes grew huge at the thought but he said nothing immediately going to fetch the others.  
  
All three listened intently as Mulder gave them everything he had. Not much to start, but if anyone could quickly help him track Scully it would be them.  
  
"So you think she drove to her destination, huh?" Byers started "Then it is likely that she would have used either her ATM card or her credit card at some point during the trip. Where did the postcard come from?"  
  
"Some little town in Arizona. About 100 miles from Phoenix."  
  
"I will hop on the computer and figure out all possible routes between here and there. Langley, you work on the ATM transactions, Froehike you get the credit card ones and see if you can track any use on her cell phone."  
  
"Sounds like a plan guys. I am heading over to Scully's apartment to see if I can find anything there." Mulder turned and walked to the door pausing just before he went through  
  
"Hey. Thanks"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mulder was incredibly thankful that Scully had not asked for her key back as he walked down the hall to her apartment. She may have wanted it back, but was too smart to ask for it before she left. She knew that would have raised too many red flags for Mulder and that he would have never let her leave.  
  
Mulder took a deep breath before he turned the key in the lock and pushed the door open. He was surprised how much it hurt just going into her apartment knowing that she wasn't there. That she had left it. Left him.  
  
The place was in its usually state of tidiness although Mulder noticed immediately that all the plants had been removed. He assumed they had gone to Maggie's house to be cared for until Scully returned.  
  
He walked over to her desk and started poking through it feeling guilty that he was invading his partner's privacy even though he knew he had not other option at this point.  
  
His search of her desk found nothing more than a 'to do' list of things she had to accomplish before leaving. He did find one small clue on her personal calendar.  
  
On the day Sunday after she had left town was an entry marked 'arrive RB'. A quick glance at the following Sunday showed 'leave RB go LA'  
  
"Well at least I know what your schedule was Scully. But what does RB stand for?"  
  
He walked slowly around the rest of the apartment knowing he would find little else to go on. He paused in her bedroom when he noticed something sitting on her dresser. A picture. A picture of the two of them taken on some long ago case. They both looked tired but were smiling none the less.  
  
Mulder picked it up and looked at it realizing that it was probably one of the only pictures taken of the two of them together. It amazed him that he had spent so much time with his partner over the years and yet had so little personal remembrances of those times together.  
  
"That will change Scully" he said to the picture as he put it carefully in his pocket. "Once I find you, all that will change"  
  
Mulder looked at his watch and realized that he had better return to the Bureau to prepare for his one o'clock meeting with Skinner. He still had to fill Diana in on what was going on and make his travel plans to Arizona.  
  
He picked up Scully's calendar and looked around the apartment one more time before leaving it behind.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Diana arrived at the office to find Mulder sitting at his desk talking on the phone while shuffling through a stack of papers on his desk.  
  
"Yes, I would like two tickets to Phoenix for this evening please" he said pointing for Diana to have a seat as he continued "a car as well". He paused listening for the response before writing down the information "9 will be fine. Thank you."  
  
"So it has begun" Diana thought to herself as she listened to Mulder speak. "Fox?" she asked as he hung up the phone.  
  
"Oh hi Diana" he replied barely looking up from his notes "We are heading out to Arizona tonight"  
  
"Arizona? May I ask why?"  
  
Mulder stopped what he was doing and looked right at her. She was shocked by the intensity of his look. "Scully is missing. I have to find her"  
  
"Missing. Are you sure?"  
  
Mulder looked at her with total disbelief before filling her in, albeit briefly, on his theory.  
  
"Fox, I know you may not want to hear this, but is it possible that Scully has done all this herself?"  
  
"What?" Fox said as he glared at her.  
  
"From what you have said, you and she had come to some sort of turning point in your partnership. Something had to be done. Maybe she has done it."  
  
Mulder just stared at her and she slowly continued. "I admit that is odd that she hasn't contacted her mother, but maybe she is trying for a clean break. From you, from the FBI."  
  
"But what about the postcard?" Mulder almost shouted waving it in her face "What about what she wrote?"  
  
"All she says is that something happens to contact you. Perhaps she thought you would be able to tell her mother about what happened between the two of you. You are only assuming that she was predicting something bad happening to her. "  
  
Mulder just sat in shocked silence. "Could Diana be right? Am I reading too much into this? Could Scully really be trying to break it off without a trace?"  
  
He leaned forward and put his head in his hands totally in despair. "Have I driven her to this?"  
  
"Fox" Diana said gently rousing him from his thoughts. "Didn't you say we had to meet with Skinner at one o'clock?"  
  
Mulder barely nodded.  
  
"Well, that gives us about 3 minutes to get up there."  
  
Mulder nodded again and quietly picked up his stack of papers and followed her out of the office. They remained silent for the entire trip both wrapped up in their own thoughts.  
  
"Scully, what have I done this time?" Mulder was thinking.  
  
"I wonder if she has any idea how much she affects him" Diana thought "it may be easier to break him than I originally thought."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The scene in Skinner's office was an unusual one. Around his conference table sat him, Agents Mulder and Fowley and the three Lone Gunman. He had raised an eyebrow when they appeared in his office, but said nothing as they took their seats.  
  
"So, what have we got?" Skinner began  
  
"Well, sir, judging by the postcard that Agent Scully sent her mother, she was in Arizona. We have yet to determine exactly where but we do know that she was planning to arrive a week ago Sunday and head up to California last Sunday. As you well know, Scully has yet to report in there."  
  
Skinner nodded and said "I got a copy of the email that was sent to the Bureau in LA." He passed around copies to all in attendance "I assume you gentlemen will have little problem figuring out where it came from" he nodded to the Lone Gunman. "I want you to look at the contents and tell me what you think."  
  
"We are writing on behalf of Special Agent Dana Scully. Agent Scully asked us to inform you that due to a personal crisis she will be unable to begin her assignment at this time. She will be contacting you shortly to let you know when to expect her"  
  
Mulder was about to speak but Skinner cut him off. "I spoke to the head of the task force Scully was assigned to and he said he assumed that there had been a death in the family or some such thing and that he would hear from Scully within the next couple of days. As of this morning, he has yet to hear a word."  
  
"Scully didn't send this and didn't authorize either" Mulder blurted out after reading the email again. "We all know Scully well enough to know that if something had come up, she would have contacted the Bureau herself. Scully does not let her personal life interfere with her work at all. Hell, she was back at work only hours after her own father's funeral."  
  
"Fox, I beg to differ" Diana started drawing the stares of everyone at the table. "As I said to you in your office, perhaps Agent Scully is gone of her own free will. Perhaps she wanted to make a clean break with you and the Bureau and that in her current state of mind this was the only to do it."  
  
"Current state of mind?" Skinner asked. "Agent Fowley, I am not sure if you are the best person here to speak of Agent Scully's state of mind" The look he gave Diana told her exactly what he thought her role was in all of this. "I, myself, spoke to Agent Scully the day she left DC. She told me of her desire to have some time and space to think about her place with the X-files and to be frank, with Agent Mulder. She was looking forward to the position with the task force and asked to be able to head there directly, foregoing her vacation, to begin. I had to refuse that request due to HR requirements that she take her vacation now."  
  
"I agree with Agent Mulder. This is not how Agent Scully would have managed the situation. She knows her mother has lost a daughter and would never put her though any unnecessary pain."  
  
Skinner paused and glanced at Mulder smiling just a bit. "Agent Scully also knows Agent Mulder well enough to know that if she had indeed pulled a stunt like this, he would be on the first plane out of DC trying to find her."  
  
"So, for the time being, let's assume Agent Scully has been kidnapped and take it from there. What are the facts as we know them now?"  
  
Byers spoke up for the Lone Gunman. "We took the liberty of looking into some of Agent Scully's spending habits over the past two weeks" this brought a smile to Mulder face thinking about how much Scully would hate this.  
  
"Nothing too substantial. A few hundred taken from her bank account the day she left town. A few gasoline charges and hotel rooms as well. Nothing after the Sunday she was scheduled to arrive wherever she was going."  
  
Langley rolled out a large map in front of them. "We have plotted the location of each of these transactions - we can pretty much tell you how she got to Arizona from here."  
  
"But where in Arizona?" Mulder asked.  
  
"She bought gasoline at 9:30 am in a little town called Bishop."  
  
"Bishop? I don't even see it on the map" Mulder said glancing quickly at the map laid out in front of him.  
  
"I think it may be a little more than a post office but at least it is a place to start."  
  
Mulder turned to Diana. "I guess we are off to Bishop"  
  
Skinner stood indicating the end of the meeting. "Agent Fowley, perhaps you could proceed ahead and find some rooms for yourself and Agent Mulder."  
  
Realizing she was being dismissed, Diana left the room.  
  
Skinner turned to Mulder, ignoring the fact that the Lone Gunmen were still in the room.  
  
"Agent Mulder, they were not all killed at the airbase you know. There are still some of them around and I am assuming that they are the ones behind this."  
  
Mulder nodded his agreement.  
  
"Be very careful Agent, they may be using Scully to get to you. You may have become even more important to them now than before. Think very carefully before making any decisions and remember Agent Scully would always want you to do the right thing."  
  
"Yes sir. I will check in with you from Arizona"  
  
Mulder headed off to his office after making plans to contact the Lone Gunman once he got more information in Bishop. Diana wasn't there when he arrived so he dashed off a note that he would meet her at the airport at 8pm and left. He wanted to stop by Mrs. Scully's before leaving to fill her in on the day's activities and to assure her that Scully would be found safe and sound.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Diana was pleased to find their office empty when she returned to it. She had made motel reservations for them just outside Bishop and although she would have rather shared a room with Mulder, booked each of them their own room. She knew if she pushed too hard right now, that Mulder would turn from her instead of to her.  
  
She glanced at his note as she pulled out her cell phone and starting dialing.  
  
"Yeah" the voice on the other end said.  
  
"It's me"  
  
"Everything in place?"  
  
"I think so. We are heading out to Arizona tonight. To Bishop to be exact"  
  
"Mulder works fast, doesn't he?"  
  
"He is upset and is running on pure energy right now. He won't rest until he finds her"  
  
"Well she is safe and sound and waiting for his arrival"  
  
"How are the tests going?"  
  
"Not as well as we expected but the doctors here think they may have stumbled onto something."  
  
"What, no details?"  
  
"Not over the phone. I will see you in person soon enough"  
  
Diana sighed. "I hate to admit it, but I miss you Alex"  
  
"Me too" he said and hung up.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mulder met Diana at the airport but spoke little as they made the trek across the country. She tried to start up a conversation once or twice but realized quickly that Mulder's mind was busy elsewhere.  
  
He was doing what he did best. Taking a pile of seemingly unrelated clues and getting them to come together. It made him a great field agent even if it didn't make for great conversation.  
  
They arrived at their motel during the wee hours of the morning and they both stumbled into their rooms barely muttering 'good night' to the other. Diana was asleep within seconds of placing her head on the pillow.  
  
Mulder did not have so much luck.  
  
Every time he closed his eyes he saw Scully. The events of the past few weeks just replayed in his mind over and over and over again. Torturing him.  
  
Mulder knew that sleep was useless at this point and flipped on his constant companion, the television. Not much was on at that late hour but he didn't really care.  
  
He just wanted some noise to keep him company.  
  
He began to rummage around the room looking for something to read when he stumbled across a stack of worn out brochures. They were obviously there to inform the motel's occupants of the wide variety of tourist attractions in the area.  
  
"I wonder" Mulder mused as he picked up the stack "is RB in here somewhere"  
  
He slowly went through the stack.  
  
Horseback riding/dude ranch? No.  
  
Whitewater rafting expeditions? No again.  
  
A museum featuring oddities of the area? No, but he put the brochure in his pocket anyway. For his own future reference.  
  
Cave exploration. No.  
  
Mulder sighed as he looked down at the last brochure figuring that there was no way he would be so lucky.  
  
But there it was.  
  
Roaring Brook Spa. Where you go to get away from it all.  
  
"Roaring Brook" he said out loud "That has to be the place." He quickly opened the brochure and read it.  
  
It sounded exactly like a place where Scully would go to escape the stresses of outside living. No phones. No computers. Just people there to take care of your every need.  
  
"And kidnap you" Mulder thought to himself.  
  
He looked at his watch. It was only 5am. Too early to wake up Diana and head out to the Spa. He reluctantly let himself sleep for an hour or two.  
  
He would be on Scully's trail soon enough.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Scully woke up to find Alex Krycek once again hovering over her bed. She didn't speak to him - only glared.  
  
"Good morning to you too, Agent Scully" Krycek smirked. "And how are we feeling this morning?"  
  
"Like a pin cushion" Scully mumbled looking at her arms. They were riddled with marks where she had been stuck over the past couple of days. She was still hooked up to a drip as well as a variety of machines that appeared to be monitoring every aspect of her body.  
  
"Ah yes, but the rest of you has remained intact. You can thank me for that"  
  
"Thanks a lot. Have you found what you are looking for yet?"  
  
"Yes and no. But I cannot tell you more than that right now. The doctors who are sampling your blood are coming up for some practical uses for you. They are also going to want your help."  
  
"My help? You have got to be kidding."  
  
"You are a medical doctor, Agent Scully. One who has been through a variety of procedures. I believe they are going to try to search your memories for ways to help the cause in the future"  
  
"I don't remember anything and even if I did, why do you think I would tell you?"  
  
"To save yourself?" Krycek replied and then looking at the look on her face "okay perhaps, not yourself but to save your beloved partner."  
  
The mention of Mulder got her attention. The monitors to which she was attached showed an increase in activity in practically every way.  
  
"Interesting" Krycek thought to himself. "I guess she does still care about the little bastard."  
  
"Agent Scully, you know as well as I do that as soon as Agent Mulder finds out you are missing that he will come looking for you. That is, of course, unless he is too busy being occupied by Agent Fowley"  
  
Scully eyes widen at that statement and the machines behind her showed the reaction she was trying so hard to not show.  
  
Krycek continued. "When he gets here we will be waiting for him. Your cooperation will increase his chances for survival."  
  
Scully smiled at him "Nice try Krycek. You didn't actually think I would fall for that, did you? "  
  
"Not really, but I had to try"  
  
Scully just stared at him. "Look Scully, if you don't cooperate, they will find ways to get the information out of you one way or another."  
  
"What are they going to do, Chinese water torture?"  
  
"No, but something just about as primitive - truth serum."  
  
Scully's eyes opened wide at this revelation but she said nothing. "So think about it Scully - you could submit now or risk telling all to people who are not known for their discretion"  
  
Although Scully was nervous about what secrets could be pried out of her she said nothing.  
  
"Suit yourself Scully" Krycek said. "I warned you."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Diana woke up with her head fuzzy and her eyes blurry. She squinted to make out the small clock sitting by the side of her bed. It told her it was only 7:30 - a mere few hours since they had arrived at the hotel.  
  
"God, I wish that man could sleep" she thought as she grabbed her robe and staggered over to the door on which Mulder was knocking.  
  
Mulder burst through the door full of so much energy that even his former partner was amazed.  
  
"I think I found it"  
  
"Found what Fox?"  
  
"RB"  
  
"RB?"  
  
"The RB that Scully wrote on her calendar. There is a spa with the name of Roaring Brook only 20 minutes from here. That must be the place"  
  
Diana sighed realizing that it would probably be awhile before she got any more sleep. "Give me ten minutes to shower and get dressed"  
  
"Great - I will go round up some coffee"  
  
Diana waited until Mulder left the room before picking up her cell phone. "Yeah" the voice on the other end said.  
  
"He knows about Roaring Brook"  
  
"Already? He is moving quick even for him. We'll be ready"  
  
Diana hung up the phone and headed for the shower.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The CSM turned to Krycek slowly puffing on his cigarette. He left the smoke out in one long curl just before he spoke.  
  
"So the hybrid experiment will not work on Scully?"  
  
"Our specialist say no"  
  
"That is unfortunate. Is she willing to help us, tell us what she knows or remembers about her abduction?"  
  
"No"  
  
"That is also unfortunate. Are you ready to proceed with the questioning?"  
  
"I would like a day to experiment with the serum. To make sure we can count on its reliability before we speak to her about her experiences."  
  
"Very well. We will question her the day after tomorrow." He took another drag of his cigarette before continuing. "And what of Mulder?"  
  
"He will be within our custody very soon."  
  
"Can break him enough to have him join us?"  
  
"I think so. If I break the bond between him and Scully I think he will be truly lost"  
  
CSM nodded as he snubbed out his cigarette.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mulder and Diana pulled into Roaring Brook Spa and found the place completely empty. The doors and windows were all locked and although the grounds looked as they had been maintained, the place looked like it had not been occupied for a long, long time.  
  
"I'm sorry Fox" Diana said placing her hand on his arm as he looked around in disbelief.  
  
Mulder ignored her light touch and continued walking around the grounds. "I know this may sound stupid to you Diana, but I know this is the right place. I just feel it"  
  
"Fox what you are feeling is perfectly natural. You are desperately trying to find your partner when it seems to be getting rather obvious that she has set you up on some sort of wild goose chase."  
  
"Scully wouldn't do that" Mulder shouted over his shoulder as he walked down a path towards a small group of cottages. "Would she?" he thought to himself.  
  
Mulder walked from cottage to cottage checking every door and window looking for something even though he wasn't quite sure what. Every door was locked and every window secure. It seemed like his hunch was proving to be a failure.  
  
Mulder was going to give up when he noticed one last cottage set just a bit back from the other ones. "I wonder" he thought to himself as he walked up to the door and jiggled it. It was locked like the others.  
  
He was turning to leave when he spotted it. A small shimmer of gold in the grass by the walkway. He bent over and picked it up. It was a small cross on a broken chain.  
  
Scully's cross.  
  
Mulder clasped the cross in his hand and said a prayer of thanks to a God he rarely believed in. He carefully slipped it into his pocket and walked back to the car.  
  
He was going to mention it to Diana but for some reason stopped. A little voice in his head said "Do you really trust her?"  
  
Diana said nothing when Mulder returned to the car apparently empty-handed. She was hoping that Mulder would give up this part of his quest or at least return to DC so he could be spared what would happen to him if he continued.  
  
"Diana" he started when he finally broke the silence "I know you got very little sleep last night, so why don't you grab a quick nap while I do a little research into this area. I will meet you for a late lunch."  
  
"Okay, what are you looking for?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I will know it when I find it and if I don't find anything we can head back to DC in the morning."  
  
"Sounds like a plan"  
  
They rode back to the motel in silence Diana thinking that she would love to have a nap, but was wary of Mulder giving up his crusade so quickly. Confident that she could pry any information she needed out of him over lunch, she stretched out on her bed and was quickly asleep.  
  
Mulder did some quick research on the Roaring Brook Spa but only after going to the small jewelry store in town and having not only the cross's chain repaired but the cross itself placed on a longer chain so he could wear it around his neck.  
  
He then called the Lone Gunman and put them on the case of the missing spa - making them promise to get back to him by the next morning with every bit of information they could find on the place.  
  
Mulder himself then went to the town hall to get information on the area and on any buildings that may be big enough for the projects creators to operate.  
  
He wasn't sure, but he didn't think he and Diana would be leaving the area soon.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Krycek looked nervously around him and entered the small darkened house. He knew he had not been followed but felt nervous just the same.  
  
No sane man would try to cross CSM. But then again no one ever said he was sane.  
  
As soon as he entered he was greeted by tall muscular figure whose features appeared to be removed from his face. Krycek silently acknowledged the alien rebel before following him into an adjoining room.  
  
There was a small gas fire burning in the fireplace providing the only real light in the room. A man sat near the fire his face mostly hidden from view.  
  
"I hear your abduction of Agent Scully was a success."  
  
"Yes, we have her"  
  
"And the tests they are running on her?"  
  
"Inconclusive. They know she cannot be cloned and even though they have been running every test in the book on her and monitoring every bodily function of hers, they have no idea what they have in front of them."  
  
"They still think the vaccine is the answer"  
  
"Yes. They are so wrapped up in it that they don't even notice the hormone tests we have been secretly running"  
  
"Their results"  
  
"Too early to tell, but I think she may still be able to carry a child to term"  
  
" And Mulder?"  
  
"We should be in the position to test him too, very soon"  
  
"Excellent"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mulder picked Diana up for lunch and they went to a small diner on the outskirts of Bishop.  
  
"Well, Fox" Diana asked after she ordered herself a chef salad "find anything?"  
  
"Actually, quite a bit" he paused long enough to order himself a cheeseburger and fries. "Roaring Brook was up and running until just last week when it failed to pass a basic health department check. It has been closed down until further notice."  
  
"Really, that place looked as clean as a whistle to me" Diana replied.  
  
"Me too. Sounded a bit fishy so I poked around some more. The employer was so worried about his employees being out of work, that he is paying them all full salary until they reopen."  
  
"Nice boss"  
  
"I'll say. I am working on getting a list of employees put together. Thought we could start interviewing them first thing in the morning."  
  
"Guess I was wrong about Roaring Brook Fox. I'm sorry. I just don't want her to hurt you any more"  
  
They finished their lunch talking about the upcoming interviews and how best to record the accounts of all the employees. It was decided that things would move along much quicker if they both did interviews during the day and compared notes in the evening. Diana volunteered to summarize the information and report back to Skinner with it.  
  
Mulder was showing signs of exhaustion by the time they had finished their planning session. Their simple lunch had lasted over 2 hours.  
  
"Fox, did you sleep at all last night?"  
  
"Not really"  
  
"Well why don't you go rest now. You will need to have your wits about you tomorrow when we talk to the Roaring Brook employees. You don't want to miss anything."  
  
Mulder paused before answering her. He was pretty tired and it would be nice to relax a bit before having to report into both Skinner and Scully's mother later that night. "I guess you're right. A couple hours of shuteye sounds pretty good right about now"  
  
Mulder paid the check and they drove back to the motel in relative silence. Mulder has a strange feeling that Diana was upset about something but could not put his finger on it.  
  
"Good night Mulder" she said before quickly giving him a peck on the cheek. "Don't let the bed bugs bite"  
  
Mulder smiled and went into his room to rest.  
  
Diana watched him in silence wondering exactly what the next 24 hours would bring for her and her partner. She unlocked her door deep in thought and walked through, closed it and locked it without even looking up.  
  
"Boo" a voice from across the room whispered.  
  
Diana managed to stifle her screamed but still jumped a mile before turning to face her uninvited guest.  
  
"Alex, you nearly scared me half to death" she was going to continue her tirade when she noticed that Krycek was sitting in her bed and appeared to be naked.  
  
"Come here you" he said "I just love it when you are mad at me"  
  
Diana slowly returned his smile slowly stripping off her clothes as she walked over to the bed. "What took you so long"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Diana was flushed and covered with sweat when her lovemaking session with Krycek was over.  
  
"My God, you have no idea how much I needed that" Diana whispered as she snuggled onto Krycek's chest.  
  
"What's the matter is Agent Mulder not at your beck and call? Have you lost your touch Di?"  
  
Diana glared at him but couldn't stay mad at him for long. After the treatment he had given her, he deserved to be cut some slack "Fox is too far gone over that little red-headed bitch to even think about me. And the funny thing is, he is in totally denial about his feelings towards her."  
  
"Oh I think his days in denial are over."  
  
"Really, I can't wait to hear your plan"  
  
"It is really quite simple, but I am afraid that you aren't going to like part of it"  
  
Diana admitted that the plan was a good one and actually didn't mind that it involved her being tied up and roughed up a bit to create the appearance of being a victim of Krycek's instead of his lover. She was disappointed, though, when he refused to take full advantage of her after he was done securing the knots.  
  
"Next time darling" he said kissing her long and hard before knocking her over the head rendering her unconscious.  
  
Night had already fallen by the time Krycek slipped out of Diana's room. He glanced over at Mulder's room happy to see that the lights remained off with only the glow of the television set lighting the room. "You're next"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mulder awoke to the sound of a gun being cocked right next to his head. He jerked up and before he knew it he was on the floor with a foot holding him down.  
  
"We meet again Agent Mulder"  
  
"Where is she Krycek?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Scully?"  
  
"Oh, she is safe and sound."  
  
Mulder started to squirm but Krycek applied more pressure on his back as he grabbed Mulder's wrists and handcuffed them together. "Pretty good,huh? Considering I only have one good hand - just another skill I picked up during my days in the FBI" He pulled Mulder to his feet and pushed him into a chair.  
  
"What have you done with her?" Mulder tried to stand up but quickly resumed his seat when Krycek's gun reappeared.  
  
"Those remaining on the project think Scully may still have some value to her. They are testing her."  
  
"What kind of tests?" Mulder asking worrying that Scully was once again being subjected to severe tests at the hands of her abductors.  
  
"Nothing evasive. She is still in one piece. I have been taking good care of her. Such good care of her in fact that I feel us getting closer." He saw Mulder start to fume even more and continued "So close in fact, that I am thinking about consummating our relationship"  
  
With that, Mulder flung himself out of the chair and on top of Krycek. Having both arms free put Krycek at a definite advantage and within seconds he had Mulder face down on the floor.  
  
"What's the matter Mulder, jealous? It's not my fault that you have yet to get your act together as far as Scully is concerned."  
  
Mulder just squirmed beneath him harder trying to free himself. "You hurt her and I will kill you" Mulder declared.  
  
Krycek just laughed at him. "Nice words coming from a man who more or less ignored her for the past month. It is you, my friend, who has hurt her not me."  
  
Mulder was silent knowing Krycek was right.  
  
"But Mulder, you may be able to help her now"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Join us and the tests end immediately."  
  
Mulder thought of Skinner's warning and knew that he was the reason they had kidnapped Scully. To get to him. He also knew that if he joined their project not only would Scully most likely still remain a test subject, she would also most likely never forgive him.  
  
"No deal"  
  
"Too bad for you Mulder"  
  
That was the last thing Mulder heard. He felt a small pinch on his arm and blackness overtook him.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was the sounds of people talking that finely woke Mulder up. For the life of him, he thought he could hear Scully speaking quietly to someone.  
  
"I must be in worse shape than I thought" Mulder thought to himself as he slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings.  
  
His suit was gone and he found himself wearing nothing more than a pair of scrub pants. His bare arms ached a bit and when he looked at them, he noticed the several small needle marks. Apparently someone had taken a sample or two of his blood.  
  
He had be placed in a chair with both his hands and legs secured so it was obvious that he wasn't going to be moving about anytime soon.  
  
But caught his attention most about the room was the large window situated directly in front of him. Almost like a big screen TV. It was a two way mirror looking into an examination room.  
  
Scully's room.  
  
As soon as Mulder realized that he was so close to Scully he began to shout at the top of his lungs trying to get her attention. After a moment or so he stopped realizing Krycek would never make things that easy for him.  
  
He then turned his attention to Scully.  
  
She sat dressed in a hospital gown in a small chair. There were several large machines in her room. Monitors of some sort there to observe Scully's every reaction. Her every move.  
  
She was not attached to the machine at the moment, only a small IV tube extended from her left arm. Mulder wondered what they were putting into her. Something to keep her quiet he assumed seeing that Scully was not currently using the restraints that were attached to the railings of her bed and the arms of her chair.  
  
The person she was talking to appeared to be a nurse who was encouraging her to drink some sort of pale beige drink.  
  
"Agent Scully you can drink your vitamins or we can restrain you again and give them to you through your pretty little bottom"  
  
Scully scowled at the nurse but reached out and took the glass from her. Those vitamin shots hurt and she was already feeling enough like a pin cushion.  
  
Mulder smiled to himself watching Scully give in to the nurse. It was so good just to see her again. Now all he had to do was figure out what they were doing there and how he would get them out.  
  
The nurse walked over to Scully's IV tube and injected something into it.  
  
"What's that?" Scully asked when she was done. "They are not giving me any more hormones, are they?"  
  
The nurse smiled at her and shook her head. "No more hormones for now Agent Scully. As it is, with all they have given you, I am surprised you have tried raping me"  
  
Scully smiled. Despite being held captive by her, Scully liked this nurse. She treated her with respect as she went about her business. Most of her captures had not.  
  
"Sorry, you're not my type." Scully replied "but seriously, what are they pumping into me now?"  
  
"I am not sure. Something Mr. Krycek asked me to administer to you. He will be checking up on you himself in a few minutes to see if it is working."  
  
Mulder sat in his chair trying to figure out what Krycek was up to now.  
  
Scully already knew.  
  
It was the truth serum that Krycek had told her about before. He had said that he wanted to give it a trial run before the others came to ask her questions about her abduction and who knows what else.  
  
Krycek told her it was to guarantee her safety with them, but Scully knew that is was more about covering Krycek's ass than hers. And if he found out some good information for himself along the way, all the better.  
  
The nurse left the room and Scully was left alone. She took advantage of her relative freedom to slowly walk around the room, dragging her IV behind her.  
  
To her, the window behind which Mulder was sitting was just a regular window. The view shown to her an elaborate projection giving the illusion of the outside world.  
  
She walked over to the window and looked out of it. She sighed deeply. "Mulder, where are you?" she whispered. "I need you"  
  
Hearing her pleas for him, Mulder struggled against his restraints. He now knew what Krycek's intentions were for him. To show him Scully without letting him touch her or talk to her.  
  
To slowly drive him mad.  
  
Scully's solitude only lasted a few minutes. The door to her room opened and in walked Krycek.  
  
"Good morning Agent Scully"  
  
Scully said nothing and continued to look out the window.  
  
Krycek walked over to Scully and undid her IV unit from her arm. Scully watched him silently waiting for him to give her an explanation.  
  
"So how are you feeling?" Krycek said carefully studying her face. The patented Scully look appeared to be fading.  
  
"Like a bitch in heat - so I don't think you want to mess with me" Scully replied surprising herself with her response.  
  
"Judging by your response, I take it the serum is starting to kick in"  
  
"Just exactly what did you put in that stuff?"  
  
"Something to loosen up your tongue and something to loosen up your inhabitations"  
  
Scully started to speak when a wave of dizziness overcame her.  
  
Mulder watched her as she began to sway but Krycek caught her arm and carefully lead her over to her chair.  
  
"Here Scully, have a seat. We don't want you taking a spill now"  
  
Scully stared up at him. If she didn't know better, she would have thought that a kind word had actually come out of Krycek's mouth.  
  
"I am going to ask you some questions now to see whether or not this stuff really works." He said softly.  
  
"What are you going to ask me about?"  
  
"Your partner, Agent Mulder"  
  
Mulder's headed jerked up at the mention of his name.  
  
"He is not my partner any more. He is partnered with that bitch Fowley"  
  
Krycek smiled knowing that the serum had indeed begun to kick in. By his own estimates, he would have about an hour or so until the old Scully reappeared.  
  
"Okay, have it your way. Your former partner. We made need his services in the future and are looking for any weaknesses of his to exploit"  
  
Scully stared at him willing herself to say very little when it came to Mulder. Krycek noticed her internal turmoil and she fought not to answer the question.  
  
"Scully?"  
  
"Mulder has no weaknesses and he will never participate in your little project. He wouldn't consider it and even if he did, I wouldn't let him."  
  
"You tell him Scully" Mulder said proud of Scully for fighting against Krycek.  
  
"Perhaps you are overestimating your influence on Mulder these days. If my memory serves me correctly, Agent Fowley seems to be able to have far more influence over him."  
  
Scully just looked at Krycek as his words sunk in. Was it true that she no longer had any influence over Mulder. His actions over the past few weeks seemed to indicate that not only were they no longer on the same page any more, but often times not even in the same book.  
  
Sadness overwhelmed Scully and she put her head in her hands and began to cry. "I have lost him, haven't I?" she asked to no one in particular. The drugs in her system gave her the excuse to verbalize the fears that had gripped her over the past month or so. "I always thought we made each other whole. That when the time was right, we would be together but then she comes in and within weeks is able to get through his armor. I have been trying for six years!"  
  
"No Scully" Mulder cried wishing he could hold her and tell her the truth. "You do make me whole - Diana means nothing to me!"  
  
Krycek walked behind Scully and slowly stroking her hair with his good hand. She jerked away truly afraid.  
  
"I won't hurt you" Krycek said barely above a whisper "You need to relax and get it all out"  
  
"I know, it's just that after all those hormone shots, I don't want to loose control of the situation" Scully softly said barely believing that she had articulated her fears. "Damn these drugs, they make me talk too much"  
  
Krycek smiled while Mulder fumed silently behind the glass. It was starting to look like his plan would work.  
  
Krycek eased Scully back and continued his stroking. "Relax. Are you trying to tell me that Mulder has yet to make his move on you?"  
  
Scully sighed and let Krycek continue. "The reason is obvious. He never saw me as a woman. Wanted me as a woman. To him I was just the ice queen."  
  
"No Scully, no!" Mulder screamed not believing the drama unfolding before his eyes. Krycek was trying to seduce Scully, his Scully and it looked like he might succeed.  
  
Scully got up and walked over to the window. Placing her two hands on the window sill she looked out not really seeing anything.  
  
On the other side of the glass Mulder sat a mere two feet away from her unable to do a thing.  
  
But watch.  
  
He began to squirm when Krycek came up behind Scully and slowly started to kiss her neck. "Scully, I want you. I have always wanted you from the first time I met you in FBI headquarters all those years ago."  
  
Scully had closed her eyes obviously enjoying the attention Krycek was giving her. She took a deep breath and slowly turned and pushed him away.  
  
"I can't do this"  
  
"Why not, are you worried about what Mulder would think?" Krycek said getting annoyed with Scully's loyalty to her partner. "Do you think he was worrying about you when he is slipping into Diana? Do you think he held back when she takes him into her mouth?"  
  
Scully's eyes grew enormous and she slowly shook her head turning away from Krycek. The relationship between Diana and Mulder made it perfectly obvious what he thought about her. Krycek seized the moment and slowly wrapped his arms around her again.  
  
Mulder just stared at the scene being played out before him. Krycek was playing Scully like a fine violin and she was buying it. He rage was burning deep within him, not for Scully, for he knew she was fighting off Krycek the best she could but for him. For putting her in this position in the first place.  
  
His rage for Krycek grew too as he watched as Krycek began the slow and merciless seduction of Dana Scully.  
  
Krycek kept up his attention on her neck as his bad arm kept her close to him. His good arm slowly crept up towards to her breast. His efforts were reward with a large moan as he reached his destination.  
  
He fondled her there watching her grow more aroused with every passing second. Although his motives for seducing her were to torture Mulder he had to admit to himself that touching Scully was affecting him far more than he had anticipated.  
  
Krycek slowly move his hand away and inched his way down Scully's back maintaining his attack on her neck and shoulders as he went. He hand crept under Scully's gown and she didn't appear to notice until his fingers entered her.  
  
She gasped and her eyes flew open. She grabbed his arm to stop him. "I can't" she muttered.  
  
"Does it feel good"  
  
"God, yes"  
  
"Then why stop?"  
  
Scully just muttered again. "I can't. Mulder. Wouldn't understand."  
  
Krycek removed the hand in question and turned her to face him. "Scully do you and Mulder have some sort of agreement about these sorts of things?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Then if it feels good why not just give into your feelings and enjoy"  
  
"You.you have done so much to me.to him"  
  
Krycek tilted up her face so she was forced to look into his eyes. She was surprised to find actual warmth and sincerity there.  
  
"I did what I had to do, just like I will do what I have to do when we are through. But Scully, I do have feelings for you and I want to do this for you."  
  
The shocked look on Scully's face was mirrored by the one on Mulder's. "Oh my God" he thought to himself "He really does care for her"  
  
"Scully, let go of all that and just feel. Just let go and let me do this for you."  
  
Scully looked at him but said nothing. Taking her silence as approval Krycek slowly kissed her. Scully hesitated a moment but then let go her response to him causing a moan of his own.  
  
Behind the pane of glass Mulder stared in disbelief as Scully gave into the feeling and let her passion take over. He tried not to look but couldn't help himself.  
  
He watched as Krycek picked Scully up and placed her on the bed. Watched as he gently removed her gown and proceeded to explore her body with his mouth.  
  
To his greater horror, the experience of watching the passionate Scully was having its own affects on his. His erection was enormous and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
He watched and she squirmed and moaned as Krycek brought her to the edge and over time and time again. He only managed to advert his eyes when Krycek had finally reached her core and began stroking, licking and sucking her until he made her scream.  
  
Mulder couldn't even get any satisfaction out of the fact that it was his name she screamed.  
  
Thinking Krycek was finally done with her, he watched in horror as Krycek stripped himself of his pants and climbed on top of her. The amount of time it took them to both climax was mercifully short.  
  
Krycek, climbed off the bed and gently kissed Scully on the forehead. "Thank you" he whispered.  
  
He picked up a blanket and gently tucked it around her. "Get some sleep Scully. You will need your wits about you when you and Mulder have to answer their questions tomorrow."  
  
Scully was practically dozing off, snapped her head up when she heard him. "Mulder?"  
  
Krycek opened the door and began to walk through "Yeah, he is in the next room. I hope he enjoyed the show" He shut the door behind him feeling truly sorry for having to hurt Scully so much. But he it was like he told her, he had to do what he had to do.  
  
At those words Scully curled up into a ball and began to cry "Oh my God, what have I done?" she said over and over to herself.  
  
The fierce erection Mulder was left with quickly faded as he watched Scully curl up into a ball and begin to cry. Behind him, the door opened and in walked Krycek.  
  
Mulder almost dislocated his arms as he tried to fling himself out of the chair onto Krycek. "Did you enjoy that Agent Mulder?" Krycek sneered at him. "Betcha didn't know she has so much passion"  
  
Looking down at Mulder he couldn't help but notice the erection pressing against Mulder's pants.  
  
"Guess you did enjoy the show Mulder" he laughed and put his hand down to touch him. Mulder tried to move away but couldn't.  
  
Krycek stroked it a few more times until it was back to full strength again. "Where is Diana when you need her Mulder? "  
  
He pulled back his hand "I would take care of you myself, but I am afraid I am completely spent after screwing your partner for the last hour. This should help you get back to normal"  
  
He pulled out a small syringe and shot a substance into Mulder's arm.  
  
Mulder felt the drug in his system almost immediately. The room began to get blurry. Before he passed out, Krycek leaned down and whispered in his ear "Mulder, if you are lucky enough to get her back, don't ever let her go"  
  
Mulder tried to respond but the world went black.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Did the drug worked as you planned Alex" CSM asked.  
  
"Better than expected"  
  
"Excellent. We will begin the questioning first thing in the morning"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Krycek once again drove out to the deserted house on the edge of town. He barely glanced at the Alien Rebel guarding the door as he walked in.  
  
He found the person he was looking for watching the weather channel on TV.  
  
"Nice to see you could make it Krycek?"  
  
Krycek tried to hide his annoyance. "These things take time. One wrong move now and it will all be over"  
  
The man to whom he was speaking seemed unimpressed but let the matter drop.  
  
"Do you have Mulder's samples?"  
  
"Yes. The blood work shows that he too is safe from the black oil."  
  
"So, in theory, he and Scully could produce the child we are looking for. We have Scully's eggs. All we need is some of Mulder's sperm and the right environment to produce the embryo"  
  
Krycek held up a sample case. "I have quite a large sample of Mulder's sperm inside"  
  
The man raised an eyebrow "I am not sure I should ask how you got that"  
  
"We managed to knock Mulder out while fully erect" he paused to see if further explanation about that was needed. When the man said nothing he continued "once he was out it was only a matter of one of the nurses finishing off the job for us."  
  
"I suspect that Mulder had some very interesting dreams"  
  
"Indeed"  
  
"We will need to strike before the others arrive. Our only chance is to be cleanly away before they arrive. We don't want the war to start tomorrow."  
  
"They are set to get there at 9 o'clock."  
  
"Have them ready by dawn"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The nurses had Mulder up and dressed in scrubs before 6am. Unlike Scully, he was not attached to any machines and was in a basic hospital-like room. He was sitting in a chair eating what was a poor excuse for breakfast when the door to his room flew open.  
  
His jaw almost hit the ground when he saw the man standing in the doorway.  
  
"Spender?"  
  
"Yup, it's me. We could sit around and talk about old times or you can grab this gun, rescue your partner and get the hell out of Dodge"  
  
Mulder was beside him in a flash and gratefully took the gun. Spender turned to leave the room "Why?"  
  
"Because my father tried to kill me and did kill my mother. I am not going to let him win"  
  
Mulder watched as Spender ran down the hall with a large man who Mulder assumed was an Alien Rebel. They were headed to the labs.  
  
Mulder wasted no time beginning his search for Scully. Door after door he opened until he found her standing looking out the window (or what she thought was the window) dressed like him in scrubs.  
  
"Scully!" he whispered as loudly as he dared. Already behind him he could tell the battle for the laboratory was starting. He froze in his tracks for a second when he saw how drawn and pale she had become in just a few short hours.  
  
He was by her side within seconds and began to remove her from her IV unit when she caught her looking at him closely. She saw her cross around his neck and in his eyes she saw relief, worry but more than anything else hurt. Hurt that she put there. "I am so sorry Mulder" she said as she slowly faded away.  
  
Mulder managed to catch Scully before she hit the floor and although a battle was now raging behind him, Mulder saw nothing but his fallen partner. He ripped the IV unit from her arm and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Sorry Scully" he muttered as he drew his gun and began to pick his way to the door.  
  
"Over this way" Spender shouted "I'll cover you" Mulder scrambled towards the door narrowly missing bullets as they flew past his head. It took a few minutes, but he managed to get himself and Scully outside.  
  
"Get in the van" Spender shouted as he ran quickly up behind Mulder "It will take you to where you will be safe"  
  
"And you?"  
  
"Don't worry about me Mulder. You can't kill a man who is already dead"  
  
And with that, Spender jumped into a waiting car and sped off. Mulder wasn't sure, but he thought he spotted Krycek behind the wheel.  
  
It wasn't until Mulder gently placed Scully in the back of the van that he was able to fully examine her. On of the bullets that had missed him had grazed her stomach. It was bleeding a bit but did not appear to be life threatening.  
  
Mulder took off his shirt and made a makeshift bandage out it to cover the wound. It was only when he was pressing it against her that he began to wonder where they were headed.  
  
The mystery was solved quickly enough when the van stopped on an empty stretch of road. The driver informed Mulder that he and Scully were to get out and wait.  
  
Mulder did what he was told and sat by the side of the road cradling his partner. She was still out like a light - something that worried Mulder since he could see no obvious signs of serious injury.  
  
He sat there with Scully in his arms softly stroking her hair and whispering encouragement into her ear. He knew at some point he would have to deal with the tornado of emotions whirling inside of him. But now was not the time. Now he was just happy to be with her and know she was safe.  
  
Mulder was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of sirens quickly approaching. A couple of unmarked cars and an ambulance raced towards them skidding to a stop a few feet from where the two agents sat.  
  
Out of one of the sedans stepped AD Skinner.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"No time for questions Mulder" Skinner said looking down at Scully lying unconscious in his arms "What happened to Agent Scully?"  
  
"Not quite sure sir. She passed out while we were trying to escape and received a small bullet wound when we were leaving the building."  
  
Skinner merely nodded and motioned that Scully was to be put into the ambulance. Mulder stood up and paused as if asking for permission to proceed.  
  
"Go on with her Mulder" Skinner said and Mulder ran to jump into the ambulance with Scully "like I could keep you from going" he muttered to himself climbing back into the car.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The next few hours passed in a blur for Mulder. He was right when he thought there was little physically wrong with Scully.  
  
Her bullet wound was slight and she appeared to be no worse for wear (at least on the outside) from her experience within the laboratories.  
  
As a precaution, Mulder insisted that a wide array of test be taken - including x-raying her entire body. He knew he was probably being foolish, but he couldn't take the chance of something being placed in her body again without them knowing it.  
  
He told the doctors that Scully had been drugged and they ordered a full series of tox-screens. They told the nervous Mulder that it was a good chance that Scully was just suffering from the aftereffects of the drugs and that she would be back on her feet in no time.  
  
Mulder never left her side and held her hand as they flew back to DC with AD Skinner on one of the FBI's private planes. He was with her constantly until Maggie Scully arrived at the hospital shortly after they returned to DC.  
  
It was until Maggie Scully had taken him in her arms to comfort him like a little boy that Mulder began to relax and absorb what had been going on over the past day.  
  
"Fox, you look exhausted" Maggie said as Mulder finally broke their embrace.  
  
"I'm okay Mrs. Scully"  
  
"No you're not." Mulder smiled as she scolded him "It will not do you or Dana any good for you to collapse from exhaustion too. You go home, take a shower and a nice long nap. Bill is flying in this afternoon and can keep me company until you are up to coming back again."  
  
"Great" Mulder thought to himself. Bill Scully the head of the I-hate- Mulder Fan Club was arriving soon. Maybe it was better if he left the hospital for awhile. Scully definitely didn't need to pick up on the bad vibrations that came off of Bill whenever he was around.  
  
"A shower does sound good" Mulder said. "Are you sure you will be okay?"  
  
"Yes Fox, now you go on" Fox nodded and headed for the door but stopped when Maggie called out to him.  
  
"Fox"  
  
"Yes Mrs. Scully"  
  
"Dana was right, you did know what to do"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mulder was too tired to think let alone feel as he let the hot water beat upon his body. He washed himself quickly barely being able to stay awake as the water splashed against him.  
  
He toweled off, threw on some sweatpants and plopped onto the couch. The last thing he remembered looking at was the picture of him and Scully sitting on the coffee table.  
  
Mulder had no idea what time it was or where he was when he woke up to the sounds of knocking on the door. He sat up on the couch taking a moment to get his bearings before getting up to answer to the door.  
  
He opened the door to a very worried looking Maggie Scully.  
  
"Mrs. Scully?"  
  
"Hello Fox, may I come in?"  
  
"Yes of course" Mulder stepped aside so she could enter. "Sorry about the mess I put my head down after I returned from the hospital and fell asleep."  
  
Maggie smiled at him. "I told you that you were exhausted"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You left the hospital yesterday afternoon"  
  
"You mean I slept over 24 hours!"  
  
"I guess that explains why you haven't come back yet. I thought you just were avoiding Bill"  
  
Mulder looked guiltily at Maggie but said nothing waiting for her to explain why she had made the trek over to his apartment.  
  
"Fox, Dana isn't getting any better. The doctors can find nothing physically wrong with her. They think that she went through such a horrible ordeal that she just can't face being awake and dealing with it"  
  
She paused a second and watched as Mulder's face clouded over with worry. No matter what Bill said about Mulder, she knew that even if he didn't want to admit to himself or her daughter, his feelings for Dana ran very deep.  
  
"We have all tried talking to her and although judging by her brain activity she seems to be hearing us, we are not getting through." Tears starting welling up in her eyes but she continued nonetheless "When Dana was returned to us before, you were the only one who had total faith in her coming back. You were the one who was able to bring her back from death. Do you think you can" she stopped unable to continue.  
  
"Do it again?" Mulder finished for her. He turned his back on Maggie and walked over to the window and looked out. His fears about him being the person Scully could not face overcoming him briefly. He pushed the fears out of his mind and turned to look at Scully's mother. Before him stood a woman who had been the recipient of so much pain - a lot of which was his fault. A woman who believed so deeply in her daughter, her God and even him that she never doubted his ability to connect with her and once again pull her back.  
  
"I will do what I can"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
BillScully sat in Scully's hospital room watching the many monitors beep and the slow and steady movement of her chest and she breathed in and out. He held her hand and occasionally spoke to her but was mainly at a loss for words at what to say to her.  
  
It was no secret that he did not approve of her decision to work with the FBI and he disapproved even more of her continued partnership with Fox Mulder. Bill thought of him as nothing more than a demon sent to destroy his family. He never noticed or sensed the bond that was between the two agents.  
  
Bill merely glared at Mulder when he spotted him arriving at the hospital with his mother. He, for the life of him, could not see why his own mother had taken him under his wing.  
  
The men nodded briefly to each other as they gathered in the hall. Bill tried to follow Mulder into Scully's room but Maggie held him back. "Let's just watch from here" she said quietly.  
  
Both were amazed to see the machine indicating brain activity beep a bit more actively as Mulder entered the room. Bill looked at his mother confused. "It's like she can feel him Bill. Can't you accept how connected they are to each other"  
  
Bill and Maggie watched in silence as Mulder sat down quietly next to Scully. He paused before taking her hand in his, as if wondering if the action would be alright with Scully.  
  
He brought it up to his lips and kissed it ever so lightly.  
  
"Hey Scully, it's me." He took a deep breath before continuing totally ignoring the single tear that worked its way down his cheek. "I know you are upset with what happened out in Arizona. I know that you think you are to blame. But you're not. No one is. Some things just happen."  
  
He leaned over her and began to stroke his hair while continuing to speak to her "I would be lying to say what happened didn't hurt, it did. But it is nothing we can't get over. Together. Nothing you could ever do or ever say would drive me away from you. I won't leave you now Scully and I won't leave in the future. I promise"  
  
He stopped his stroking and put his mouth close to her ear "I need you to promise you won't leave me either. I meant what I said about not being whole without you. Please, please Scully don't leave me"  
  
He placed his head on her bed and silently cried while Bill and Maggie looked on. Even Bill had to admit that he was touched by the scene before him.  
  
He was shocked when he saw Scully's hand move up and slowly stroke Mulder's head once, then twice before returning to its original position.  
  
"Mom, did you see that?"  
  
Maggie didn't answer, she was too busy crying.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mulder stayed with Scully throughout the night, holding her hand, stroking her hair and encouraging her to return to him. By morning it appeared that Scully was not longer in a coma like sleep, but just a normal sleep pattern brought on by incredible emotional stress.  
  
It wasn't until Maggie returned to take his place that he got out of the chair and stretched his weary body.  
  
"I think you've done it again Fox" Maggie said giving him a thankful hug. "You go rest and make your report to Mr. Skinner. I will call you as soon as she wakes up."  
  
Mulder agreed but gave Scully one last look before he left the room. He didn't head to his apartment but down to FBI Headquarters. AD Skinner had been good about giving him the time he needed to be with Scully, but he knew it was time to start on his report, at least his side of it. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mulder swung by Skinner's office first. He thought it would be wise to at least touch base with him before heading down to his office and discussing the events of the last few days with Diana.  
  
Diana. Mulder realized at that moment how little he had thought of her during his ordeal with Scully. For all he knew, she could still be in Arizona.  
  
Skinner was happy to see Mulder and immediately cleared his schedule so they could spend a few minutes chatting.  
  
"Good to see you Agent Mulder. How is Agent Scully?"  
  
"I am not 100% sure, but I have a feeling she is out of the woods. If you don't mind my asking sir, how did you end up being in Arizona just when we needed you."  
  
Skinner took a deep breath "It's a long story" and he began to tell Mulder what had happened.  
  
The evening that he been kidnapped, Diana was also attacked but for some reason was not kidnapped as well. The maid at the motel found her the next morning when she came in to clean the room. Diana had immediately gone to look for Mulder and when she had found him missing, contacted both Skinner and the local office of the Bureau.  
  
Skinner himself had headed up the taskforce looking for his missing agents and had sent Diana back to DC for medical assessment. She was fine but chose to stay in DC and not return to Arizona to help look for her partner.  
  
"Really? I find that hard to believe" Mulder said thinking of how Diana was coming on to him like gangbusters the days before his kidnapping. She had made it perfectly clear to anyone watching that she considered Mulder to be her territory.  
  
"What you may find harder to believe is that while I was chasing you down in Arizona she put in for another transfer. She is back with the terrorism team now."  
  
"Very interesting" Mulder thought to himself "But I will think about the implications of this later"  
  
Skinner continued his story. They had found signs of a struggle in Mulder's room and evidence that he had been drugged in some manner. They were doing a sweep of the area when Skinner received an anonymous tip. "It was a simple note saying to be ready with an ambulance bright and early the following morning."  
  
Skinner had his doubts about the note (which contained no fingerprints or other evidence) but figured it was better to be safe than sorry. No one was more surprised than him to get a call at 7:15 in the morning telling him where to find the two missing agents.  
  
"What about the labs?"  
  
"By the time we reached them, they were burning out of control. Our teams are still combing the area but I doubt we will find anything. Mulder, you still haven't said how you managed to escape from the labs yourself."  
  
"An old friend made an appearance and saved the day." He said rising from his seat. I don't think I should say much more until I have a chance to talk to Scully and get all of our facts straight."  
  
Skinner nodded understanding that it was probably in everyone's best interest to keep Mulder's savior's identity a secret for now.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mulder spent the rest of the day in the office tying up loose ends and beginning his report. He was only a little surprised that Diana had not even left him as much as an email before leaving the country. He was just thankful that he had managed to avoid being caught under her spell yet again.  
  
"I guess I have you to thank for that Scully" he said to himself "your spell is much, much stronger"  
  
Mulder was surprised to look at his watch and find that it was already dinnertime. He immediately thought of Mrs. Scully's promise to call when Scully awoke and thought that something had happened to his partner.  
  
He picked up the phone and called the hospital. One of the nurses answered the phone.  
  
"Dana Scully please"  
  
"Ms. Scully? She isn't here any longer, she was sent home about three hours ago."  
  
"Thank you" Mulder mumbled as he hung up the phone. What was that all about? All he could think of was that Scully was still refusing to have any contact with him. He grabbed his keys and headed for his car. He would go to Maggie Scully's house. Scully was probably there and if not, Maggie would know where to find her.  
  
Then they could settle this matter once and for all.  
  
The rush hour traffic made the trip to Maggie's house seem to take forever. At last he pulled into the driveway and hopped out of his car. He practically ran to the door and used all of his control to just push the doorbell once.  
  
Maggie answered the door and smiled when she saw him. Mulder sensed the worry behind the smile.  
  
"Hello Fox."  
  
Mulder pushed past her. "Where is she Mrs. Scully? I have to talk to her."  
  
"She's not here Fox."  
  
Mulder grabbed her shoulders and swung her around to face him. "Where did she go?"  
  
Bill Scully watched Mulder swing his mother around and immediately came up behind him ready to finally have an excuse to pound the living daylights out of his sister's partner. A subtle shake of his mother's head stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"Relax Fox. Come in and I will make you a cup of coffee and tell you everything."  
  
Mulder looked down at Maggie's face and relaxed, a little. There was worry in her face but he sensed it was worry for him not her daughter.  
  
He nodded and walked into the living room barely noticing Bill standing in the hall. "Bill, would you be so kind as to make us all some coffee?" Maggie said as she passed by Bill.  
  
Bill knew when he was being dismissed and silently went into the kitchen. "Just as well" he thought "I don't want to be in the same room with that guy anyway"  
  
"Fox, as you probably know Dana got released this afternoon. Shortly after you left she woke up. She immediately asked to be examined and since they could find nothing physically wrong they released her." Mulder started to speak but she raised her hand up to silence him. "I know you wanted to see her as soon as she woke up but she refused to talk to anyone except me. Not even Bill."  
  
Mulder glanced up as Bill entered the room carrying two cups of coffee. "She's right Mulder. She didn't want anything to do with anyone."  
  
Maggie continued. "Dana briefly told me about her kidnapping and how the events had shaken her to her very core. She said she needed to make sense of it and that she needed some time alone. I agreed with her and helped her pack and pick a good place to hideout and think for awhile." Maggie got up and walked over to her desk and opened the drawer. Inside was an envelope with Mulder's name on it. She picked it up and gave it to him.  
  
"She left this for you"  
  
Mulder gently took the envelope and hesitated before opening it. "Would you like some privacy Fox?" Maggie asked when she saw his hesitation.  
  
"No, thank you. You have kept no secrets from me. I won't keep any from you." He read the note once to himself and then read it again out loud for them to hear.  
  
"Mulder, I want you to know that it was your words of forgiveness and faith that brought me back today. It was not the first time that you have been my salvation and I fear that it will not be your last. I know that you have found it in your heart to forgive me for hurting you so much, but I don't know if I can forgive myself or the God I say I believe in who let all this happen. I need time Mulder. Time to make peace with Him, with you and with myself. Only then can I return to you. I hope you have the strength of mind to wait for me. If you cannot or if you decide your life needs to take another path. I will understand and take comfort in the fact that no matter where we are or who we are with, we will indeed be together. Scully"  
  
Mulder didn't notice the tears running down his face as he read the letter to Maggie and Bill. Maggie was crying by the time he was done and even Bill looked like he was going to cry.  
  
"Well, I guess there is nothing left for me to do" Mulder said absent mindedly wiping the tears away. He got up to go but was stopped by Maggie's hand on his arm.  
  
"She truly cares for you Fox"  
  
"I know"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The sun and warm breezes of California were just what Scully needed. Her uncle's house on the beach in Malibu provided the perfect haven for her. She walked for miles along the beaches and slowly began to get her color and appetite back.  
  
She thought about her work, her life and most of all thought about Mulder. It seemed like all her thought eventually wove their way back to him. It made sense, she supposed since Mulder had become a part of her life in every aspect.  
  
Scully knew that Mulder would respect her privacy but had to admit a small disappointment that he hadn't tracked her down and come to California to sweep her off her feet and run away with her.  
  
She had set up the rules and he was playing by them.  
  
The days turned into weeks and Scully knew she had to make up her mind. To stay with Mulder and possibly cause him and her more pain or to leave him behind forever - the pain of that action was too grim to even think about.  
  
Scully usually walked the beach at sunset and tonight was no different. Something about the beauty of the sunset left her feeling at peace at least for awhile. She was deep in thought when she heard a sound a noticed someone had sat down beside her on the sand.  
  
"Krycek?"  
  
"My goodness Dana, after all we have been through together don't you think you could call me by my first name."  
  
Scully glared at him "My apologies, Alex" she said her words dripping with sarcasm. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you were all right and to explain what happened in Arizona"  
  
Scully didn't respond but since she didn't get up to leave, Krycek continued. "You know about the plans to use your body to produce antibodies for a vaccine, right?" Scully nodded "Well, there was more to it than that. Our other main objective was to split you and Mulder up permanently. Others have tried and failed, but I thought I could come up with a way that would be foolproof. I would force Mulder into witnessing you and I in an intimate moment"  
  
Scully closed her eyes and shuttered remembering what happened. Krycek tipped her chin up and made her look into her eyes. "I was only planning on kissing you a bit and perhaps groping on you a little. I know how Mulder feels about you, I knew that he would be out of his mind with jealousy and that you would be out of your mind with guilt." Krycek dropped Scully's chin and looked off into the distance "But I ended up altering the plan. You got under my skin. Once I started touching you, I couldn't stop. I wasn't lying about how long I had wanted you and how much I wanted to have you let go of your logic and just enjoy."  
  
Krycek looked at her and Scully was amazed at the tenderness in his eyes. "I was wrong, of course. I don't think there is a power in this world that could keep two apart for very long. And that is probably a good thing since the world will need you together before too long."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I can't tell you that. But I can tell you that you two are the key. The key to everything"  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Because Mulder isn't the only one in love with you" Krycek bent forward and softly placed a kiss on her lips. This was not the passionate kisses they had shared in the hospital, but a subtle kiss asking for acceptance or denial.  
  
Scully answered the kiss softly herself. And Krycek pulled away shaking his head slowly.  
  
"I guess this means you won't be joining me on the project?"  
  
"I'm sorry" Scully said  
  
"Don't be Scully." Krycek said standing up next to her. "I may have my chance yet"  
  
"If we don't end up having to kill each other" Scully said with a sad smile.  
  
Krycek smiled back and then turned to walk away never once looking back.  
  
Scully sighed a deep sigh and put her head in her hands for a moment or two. She slowly raised her head finally knowing the answer and gave silent thanks to Krycek for helping find it.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The weeks without Scully dragged on forever and to Mulder it was like living in hell. He knew where she was but did not go to her. He knew, as she did, that it was up to her to decide their fate.  
  
Mulder begun to accept the fact that Scully had probably taken up a position with the California Bureau and was just looking for a way to tell him when he heard someone coming down the hall.  
  
Judging by the sound, it was a pair of high heels.  
  
"Great" Mulder thought to himself. He had taken his phone off the hook, again, and was certain that Skinner had sent his assistant down to look for him just like he did practically every day. He picked up a folder and pretending to be engrossed in it as the door slowly opened.  
  
"You know you could probably read that file better if it wasn't upside down"  
  
Mulder blushed at being caught in the act and then slowly realized who was speaking to him. He put down file down and looked up at Scully.  
  
She was dressed for work and standing not two feet in front of him.  
  
Scully ignored Mulder's gapping mouth and said "I hear your partner has left the country and I have been assigned to you"  
  
"Who did you piss off to get this assignment Agent Scully"  
  
"You, but that's okay. I think I can make it up to you." 


End file.
